Vacío
by kokoro no namida
Summary: Vacío, era lo único que sentía, se había lanzado al abismo del amor sabiendo las consecuencias pero jamás imagino que fuera tan doloroso pero gracias a eso ahora sabía lo que quería. "yo, Hinata Hyuga, no creo en el amor". Triangulo amoroso naruhinasasu- Hinata OoC
1. Prologo

Vacío

 **Prologo**

®POV Hinata ®

 _-¿Qué? Esto no puede estar pasándome_ _ **-**_ pensé al mismo tiempo que sentía como todo mi mundo se hacía pedazos mientras la suave briza de verano golpeaba en mi rostro.

-Lo siento hinata pero creo que es lo mejor-dijo sasuke- temo lastimarte y no estoy seguro de lo que quiero, yo te amo al igual que tú a mi sin embargo estoy seguro que no con la misma intensidad que tu- esas palabras terminaron de romper lo poco que quedaba de mi. El parque **Ueno** en el que estábamos fue donde inicio y ahora donde también termina.

-S-sasuke-kun, si eso es lo que quieres por mi esta bien- dije pero yo sabía la verdad, no estaba bien, varios sentimientos estaban apoderándose de mi (enojo, tristeza, frustración y odio). Sasuke, esta terminando conmigo, a la persona quien más amo me esta dejando. Me sentía como en una pesadilla al contrario estaba en la realidad.

-Adiós hinata- sentí que alguien me abrazaba, _el_ lo hacía y entendí lo que significaba eso, - _ya no habría vuelta atrás-_ le respondí el abrazo tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que me dolía. Nos separamos y me fui lo más rápido posible para que no pudiera ver una lagrima traicionera resbalaba por mi rostro, llevando todo el dolor que tenía y dejando un vacío que nadie podía llenar.

®FIN POV Hinata®

…...

Hace una semana toda la felicidad de Hinata dejo de existir, y ahora se encontraba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokyo esperando su vuelo a Londres para empezar sus estudios del instituto. No había llorado en ningún momento.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 1108 con destino a Londres favor de abordar- se escuchó en el altavoz del aeropuerto. Hinata caminaba rápido para llegar a la puerta de abordaje cuando chocó con un rubio que estaba hablando por teléfono, y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. El rubio se levantó y rápidamente ayudo a Hinata a hacerlo. Hinata apenas se levantó susurrando un –gracias- se fue corriendo a la puerta de abordaje.

El rubio se quedó sonriendo como tonto hasta que un grito de su teléfono lo regreso a la realidad.

 _-¡Usurantonkachi!-_

-¿Que teme?-contesto el rubio

 _\- ¿Qué paso dobe? Te estaba preguntando donde te recogía y luego chocaste con alguien-_

-Me acabo de cruzar con la diosa de la belleza- dijo el rubio

 _-¿y le preguntaste su nombre?-_

-¡Demonios! No lo hice-

- _bueno, no importa. Te recojo en el parque_ _ **Ueno**_ _-_

-Esta bien, hasta luego Sasuke- le dijo el rubio a su mejor amigo

...

Hinata estaba sentada en su asiento mientras que veía por la ventanilla del avión.

-A todos los pasajeros les pedimos de favor abrochar sus cinturones debido a que estamos a punto de despegar- Se escuchó la voz de la asistente de vuelo en el avión.

En el momento que despego el avión, Hinata abandono todo su pasado, todo su sufrimiento y se dijo a si misma –La Hinata que conocían ha muerto, nunca volveré a dejarme manipular por mis sentimientos **. Yo, Hinata Hyuga, no creo en el amor** \- y por fin se permitió llorar dejando que se agrandara el vacío que tenía.

Hola a todos!

Yo soy kokoro no namida y estoy empezando en el mundo de fics. Me gustaría saber su opinión de el para poder crecer como escritora y traerles material de calidad (por favor criticas constructivas). Por ultimo les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para leer esto.

Sin mas que decir.

Sayōnara


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1 "La luna fría"

Habían pasado dos años desde que dejó Japón, dos años desde que abandonó su pasado, dos años desde que se transformó en una nueva persona. Hinata estaba sentada en una banca cerca del puente "Blackfriars" leyendo un libro y disfrutando del sol que rara vez se dejaba ver Londres. Dentro de unas semanas entraría al último grado de instituto y hace una semana su familia la había visitado como todas las vacaciones. Ese día le llego un amargo recuerdo, uno que todavía dolía.

®POV Hinata®

*FLASHBACK*

El sol estaba radiante, contagiando su energía a todos menos a mí. Hace unos momentos estaba en _ese_ lugar, hace unos momentos era la persona más dichosa del mundo. Ahora no sé dónde estoy, solo sé que corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta cansarme. Tenía que seguir adelante pero la tristeza y odio dentro de mi; tristeza por todo lo que sacrifique, por todo lo que hice para que el fuera feliz y odio, odio por ser tan tonta, odio por permitir que me pagara todo lo que di con temor y un fuerte odio hacia mi misma por permitir que solo jugara conmigo, por no darme cuenta de que el no me quería.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo, -"¿Por qué no entienden que no quiero hablar con nadie?"- pensé al mismo tiempo que rechazaba la llamada sin ver quien era. Seguí caminando sin rumbo alguno, la gente pasaba a mi alrededor, (niños, adultos, ancianos) todos con experiencias vividas o a punto de vivir. Solo deseaba que nadie sufriera lo que yo. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y me resigne a que no me dejarían tranquila así que conteste.

-…-Deje que el silencio respondiera por mi.

-Hinata-sama al fin contesta-. Sonreí al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea, él siempre ha estado conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa Neji-niisan?- Mi primo, un gran apoyo en mi vida, después de la muerte de su padre vive con nosotros. Cuando murió mi madre el era el único en entender mi dolor y pena, desde entonces mi padre solo se ha dedicado al trabajo y nosotros hemos crecido por nuestra cuenta y criamos a mi hermanita Hanabi.

-Hiashi-sama la ha estado buscando como loco, le tiene noticias acerca de su instituto, la he llamado varias veces y hasta ahorita responde, además Sasuke llamó- La simple mención de su nombre hizo que mi sufrimiento avivara.- y pregunto si estaba en casa, también…- se calló de repente,- Hinata- Me sorprende ya que casi nunca me llama así- ¿qué le ocurre?- tan perceptivo como siempre. Sonreí con sorna aunque sabía que el no podía verme.

-Neji-niisan…- mi voz estaba carente de todo sentimiento-¿Puedes venir por mi?- le dije después de unos segundos.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-¿En qué piensas Hina?- Una voz y un rostro muy cerca del mío me sacaron de mis pensamientos, ya no me ponía nerviosa por eso.

-Nada especial Kiba, ¿Ya terminaste de comprar lo que necesitabas?- Conocía a Kiba desde pequeña pero cuando teníamos 5 años, poco después de que mi madre muriera, se mudó a Londres debido a que la línea de veterinarias "Inuzuka" la cual pertenecía a su familia se estaba expandiendo y su madre decidió que era mejor manejarlas desde Europa. Cuando llegue aquí el fue el primero en verme. Kiba es alto, con cabello castaño corto, ojos negros y dos marcas raras en sus mejillas las cuales eran hereditarias.

\- Si- Paso un brazo de manera protectora y posesiva sobre mis hombros- Ay Hinata- Me dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte mientras lo veía confundida.

-¿Nunca aprendes verdad?- Dijo mientras me señalaba con la cabeza a un lado de nosotros.

Vi a un grupo de estudiantes viéndome con lascivia, no era nada nuevo para mi debido a mi cuerpo y que ya no lo escondía tras kilos de ropa. No me importaba que me vieran sin embargo a Kiba sí. Al ver que los observaba se alejaron, otra cosa nueva en mi, ya no era la sumisa de siempre tanto que con una simple mirada podía ahuyentar a quien sea.

Caminamos un tramo hasta llegar a la entrada del subterráneo para regresar al instituto cuando alguien me llamo.

-¡HINATAAA!- me voltee a ver quién era- ¿Regresamos al instituto juntas?- Temari Sabaku no; mi compañera de habitación en el instituto, y mi única amiga en Londres, aunque tengo una buena relación con la mayoría de mis compañeros ella y Kiba eran los únicos que consideraba mis amigos. También es de origen Japonés pero cuando apenas cumplió sus padres se mudaron a India y cuando entro al instituto llego en el mismo programa de estudios que yo a Londres. Ella es muy bonita, con el cabello peinado en cuetro coletas y unos ojos agua marina.

-Yo ya la estoy acompañando- Kiba contesto colocándose entre Temari y yo.

-A ti no te hable sabueso- Dijo Temari

Empezaron a pelear mientras yo me quedaba callada. Una briza acaricio mi rostro y sacudió mi largo cabello, el vestido que traía se onduló un poco. No era nada nuevo que discutieran pero yo sabía que de todas maneras se agradaban.

Me coloque entre ellos y con un carraspeo llame la atención de ambos.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunte mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada de los trenes.

…...

Estábamos entrando al instituto los tres (ya que Kiba también asistía al mismo que el nuestro) cuando un muchacho se me acerco con un ramo de rosas.

-Señorita Hinata, ¿me podría permitir unos minutos?- Se veía que era de nuevo ingreso, después de 6 meses desde que llegue aquí aprendieron que no debían hacer lo que este chico estaba haciendo, solo los de nuevo ingreso se atrevían a hacerlo.

-Que sea rápido- dije con mi expresión fría, una que es muy normal en mi. Me aleje con el chico unos cuantos metros mientras Temari nos veía con cara de negación y Kiba veía con pena al chico.

-Señorita Hinata, me gustaría decirle que usted es muy hermosa, desde que la vi no he podido sacármela de mi cabeza y quiero confesarle que la am…- lo calle antes de que dijera _esas_ palabras que me causaban repulsión.

-Ahórrate tu tiempo- me vio confundido –Se ve que eres nuevo así que te lo explicare. Yo no te amo ni amare a nadie, solo estás perdiendo tu tiempo, mejor concéntrate a tus estudios ya que lo que estas buscando no existe. Al final solo vas a acabar lastimándote como ahorita.- Sus ojos estaban llorosos, le había roto toda esperanza pero era mejor, así el ya no tenia que sufrir lo que yo; le hice un favor.

-Entonces, por favor acepte estas rosas- me dijo con la cabeza baja y con voz quebrada. Le levante la cabeza para que me viera a los ojos.

-No llores por nadie, se fuerte- me volvió a ver confundido aguantándose las lágrimas –y las flores, dáselas a alguien que si las quiera o necesite.-

Me di la vuelta mientras dejaba atrás al muchacho y rápidamente llegue con Kiba y Temari.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste las flores si normalmente lo haces?- me pregunto Temari.

-Odio las rosas- conteste sin ni una gota de sentimiento.

…...

Estaba en mi habitación en Japón, estaba abrazando mi almohada mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos. Alguien toco a mi puerta.

-Vete- dije sin sentimiento a quien fuera que me estaba molestando. Sin embargo a la persona no le importo y aun así entro. No era una sola persona si no dos. Neji y mi amiga Ten Ten.

-Hinata no puedes estar así, explícanos que fue lo que paso- dijo ten ten.

-Nada- No quería que me vieran mal, soy una Hyuga, no puedo dejarme controlar por mis sentimientos y mucho menos quería que vieran como había dejado que Sasuke jugara conmigo.

-¡Hinata por favor!- exclamo Neji.

-Sasuke me dejo y no voy a decir nada más sobre eso- conteste cortante cuando mi hermanita entro a mi habitación. Todos nos quedamos viéndola hasta que sonreí con falsedad.

-¿Qué pasa Hanabi?- le pregunte con una sonrisa

-Oto-san te esta buscando onee-chan- Dijo un poco nerviosa debido a todas las miradas que se posaban en ella.

Me levante de mi cama y camine lentamente hasta su estudio. Toque la puerta y entre hasta que escuche un "adelante".

-Hinata te vas a cambiar de instituto- me dijo mi padre sin rodeos.

-¿Por qué oto-san?- Dije sin ganas.

-Te vas a ir a Londres, uno de mis socios es dueño del Instituto y es uno de los mejores de Inglaterra. Ya está decidido, te vas la próxima semana- Me explico mi padre.

-Esta bien- Mi padre se me quedo viendo extrañado. Era lo mejor, podría empezar de nuevo enun nuevo lugar, con nuevas personas y nuevo estilo de vida.

…

El sonido de mi teléfono me despertó. Hace mucho tiempo que no soñaba con eso.

Después del "incidente" con el muchacho Temari y yo nos despedimos de Kiba el cual se fue a su casa cerca del instituto y nosotras estuvimos en nuestra habitación lo que quedo del día viendo películas de acción hasta quedarnos dormidas.

De repente mi teléfono se calló, vi el reloj que marcaba las 3 AM cuando mi teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿Qué?- pregunte malhumorada.

-Hinata-sama ha pasado algo- Neji era quien me había llamado. Me senté rápidamente en mi cama mientras prendía mis luz de mesa.

-Neji ¡¿Qué paso?!- le pregunte espantada.

-Hiashi-sama ha enfermado tiene que volver a Japón…- lo que dijo después no lo escuche, lo único que no quería era volver ahí pero mi padre había enfermado. El terror de volver a mi pasado se apodero de mi.

¡Hola todos!

Aquí kokoro no namida reportándose. En este capítulo quise introducir a la nueva Hinata y los que son cercanos a ella. En el próximo capítulo hare lo mismo con Naruto y Sasuke. Si ven algún error por favor avísenme (críticas constructivas por favor).

También quiero menciona que todos los lugares mencionados en este fic existen en su respectivo lugar.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y sin mas que decir

¡SAYONNARA!

Pd.

Voy a actualizar una vez a la semana, lo hare mas seguido si estoy muy inspirada o con tiempo pero si estoy falta de inspiración o simplemente si no tengo tiempo tal vez me tarde mas.


End file.
